If the Stars are Eternal, so are You and I
by Serendicity
Summary: Praxis and Abel's love affair continues, but their days together might be limited. Romantic and bittersweet.


A/N: Wow, this is like my first fic in two years or something like that? Basically, my love for Starfighter has been rekindled and that love came in the form of Praxis/Abel! I really had no idea I would be shipping Abel with anyone besides Cain but if you've been following the comic lately you'd see why. I know not everyone loves it, but personally I do! I'm addicted. So here is my contribution. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Seeing each other in private had become a more common occurrence as of late. Of course there was guilt, but the passion outweighed any possible consequences. It was only a matter of time before word got out. Still, there was a chance to revel in these moments together and not have a care in the world.

"Listen, Abel, before anything happens tonight I want to talk to you," said Praxis, just after letting the eager looking blonde into his quarters. Abel felt his chest tighten. He was going to end it, he knew it… It was too good to last. The shorter male walked over to face Praxis with a hint of dread in his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being with you… I care about you so much Abel, but I don't want you to get hurt. I know what Cain's capable of. If he catches us doing this he'll lose it. I'm only looking out for you, I really hope you understand…" The taller male reached out to touch his chin with his thumb in a fond manner, mentally preparing himself to let go of this all, as much as he didn't want to.

Abel responded by gently grabbing hold of his hand, keeping it close to his face. "Praxis, no… I've thought about that too but I can't stop… You've shown me kindness I've never had before, especially not from him… I know it's only a matter of time before he finds out but we'll deal with that when the time comes," he said, remaining exceptionally put together. Abel was not fragile; he couldn't be after being with Cain. Praxis exhaled and moved his hand to rest on Abel's shoulder.

"You're not making this easy at all Abel," he responded with a slight melancholic tone. "I want nothing more than for you to be happy. If I could save you from that bastard I would though."

"You already have…" Abel responded softly, closing in for a kiss. The heartache that they shared over this situation slowly melted away as they savored each other in the dim, bluish light of Praxis's quarters. The kiss quickly escalated into a firey display of affection with touching bodies and sounds of arousal.

"If this is the last time we get to do this I want to make it count…" said Abel after breaking the kiss momentarily, breathing each word with desire. The eye patched-man's response was to kiss him back with fervor and intend to do just as he asked.

They relocated over to Praxis's bunk as clothes began to be shed. Praxis gently laid Abel down and positioned himself over him, showering kisses down his neck to his shoulder. Each kiss stung with warm pleasure in their wake, causing Abel to bite down on his lip in satisfaction.

_This is what I want… Right here, right now, I couldn't want this more…_

The darker skinned-man brushed his fingertips over Abel's left nipple through his shirt, causing him to arch his back and moan softly. He lifted up his shirt and kissed down his porcelain chest, breathing against the flesh on the way down and causing Abel's spine to tingle. This was the difference between Cain and Praxis; Cain was always harsh, aggressive, quick to get the job done and have his way. He never cared much for the other's comfort. Praxis was just the opposite; loving, affectionate, passionate. He took his time and made sure all his needs were filled along the way. Abel had been deprived of this kind of intimacy for far too long he thought, and now that he had it he couldn't get enough. It was simply put, intoxicating.

The blonde reached down to tug up Praxis's shirt against his back. "Take it off, please… I need to touch you," Abel said with much lust. Praxis paused to look up at his forbidden lover, quickly complying and removing his shirt. Subsequently he finished removing Abel's as well, being sure to run his hands over the warm skin on their way up. Like magnets, Abel's hands found Praxis's chest and caressed him with eager touches. Praxis took the initiative to kiss him once again and their tongues reacquainted themselves with each other as hands wandered.

Abel arched his body to meet his lover's and hooked one leg around his strong hip. Moaning into the kiss, Praxis shifted his hips against the smaller male's, rubbing their clothed arousals together. The pace of their breathing picked up while Abel incorporated more movement, rolling his hips slowly upwards. Praxis had to break the kiss to prevent his chest from bursting. "Abel…" he muttered lowly against his ear, restraint evident in his voice.

Lying with his head comfortably against the pillow and panting softly, Abel gazed at Praxis with hooded, glossy eyes and reached up to glide his fingertips along the band of the other man's eye patch. "Can you take it off for me?"

Praxis hesitated but complied, reaching back to slide it off. Abel touched the scarred flesh around his eye with feather light delicacy. Praxis allowed him to look, reveling in his lover's expression and tenderness. He then gently grabbed hold of Abel's wrist and brought his palm to his lips, kissing it. "You've given me more than I could ever ask for… I want to give you everything," he spoke against his hand, tickling the skin. Letting go of his hand, Praxis leaned in closer and said in his ear "I wanna make you feel like you never have before…"

A hot shiver ran down Abel's spine and caused him to exhale with need. "Praxis…"

A hand made its way down Abel's body and began to palm at his crotch. Abel turned his head to the side and keened with pleasure, grabbing onto Praxis's muscular shoulders. Not wanting to waste too much time, Praxis unzipped Abel's pants and carefully peeled them off his legs. Abel welcomed the cool air and spread his legs in invitation. Hunger welled deep from within his body and he had to use every last bit of will to not wreck Abel with the force of a thousand ships. Praxis made a trail of firey kisses down the blonde's body, nipping every so often which in turn made Abel gasp and squirm. "You're so sexy, Abel…" Praxis muttered, admiring his body with both hands and lips. His forbidden fruit, laid out before him, asking, _begging _to be devoured. In any other circumstance this would be immoral, but Cain was a bastard and didn't deserve to be with an angel like Abel. Cain would only corrupt this poor boy, and probably already had to some extent; but Praxis couldn't help but want to do undo the damage at least a little. He wanted to save him.

Moving further down, Praxis breathed against a pale thigh and cascaded kisses along the soft flesh. With his head still turned to the side, Abel closed his eyes and placed an arm over his forehead in a pleased manner. Praxis continued to palm at Abel's erection through his underwear, feeling the heat radiating from underneath. Abel bit his lower lip and tilted his hips upward into the touch. Getting the hint, Praxis hooked his fingers underneath the elastic waistband and pulled the last bit of clothing off his wanton lover.

Abel cracked open his eyes to see what Praxis would do next, and quickly squinted them shut once again as the dark-haired man went down on him. "Praxis… Ah-" The shock of pleasure pulsed through his limbs and made waves through his body. Praxis felt so much different when making love than Cain did. For a split second Abel felt the weight of guilt sleeping with two men at once, and he knew that it wasn't fair to Praxis and that Cain would be livid if and when he found out he was doing this behind his back. Still, it couldn't be stopped, because what he had with Praxis was pure passion and desire. Praxis was his drug that whisked him away from the ungrateful reality that was Cain.

Praxis looked up briefly to make sure Abel was doing alright before picking up the pace and applying more stimulation. Already Abel was becoming undone; his head turned from side to side and his body writhed with sheer bliss. "Ahh, yes," he breathed through pants. Abel reached down to run his fingers appreciatively through Praxis's raven hair. The other man had to stop to groan with impatient arousal, feeling his erection bulging uncomfortably against his pants. Abel looked down through glossed eyes, not taking long to figure out what needed to be done next. "Sit up," said Abel, guiding the taller man to lean against the wall connected to the bed.

Immediately Abel was unzipping Praxis's pants and delving his hand into his underwear to take hold of his throbbing length. Praxis hissed through his teeth at the sudden sensation, resting the back of his head against the wall. Abel put his talented hands to work and began to pump him, enjoying the way it felt against his palm. Praxis furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes in arousal, mouth ajar. Abel drank up the sight which fueled his own arousal. As much as he wanted to just jump on and go wild, there was a chance that this could be their last time so he really wanted to make it count. They could take their time tonight and really enjoy each other while still making love with wild abandon.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" Abel whispered seductively into Praxis's ear.

The dark-haired man moaned. "Yeah… Keep going, Abel…" He reached down to push his pants and underwear off so that nothing would get in the way of Abel and his beautiful hand. Abel sat himself between Praxis's legs and worked his magic, admiring his manhood for a moment before locking his stare on his face. Praxis opened his eyes halfway to meet the blonde's heated stare, returning it with just as much desire. Praxis brought his hand to rest on top of Abel's as he pumped him, intensifying the situation tenfold and causing them both to moan. "Ahh yeah, just like that… God, Abel…"

Using his free hand, Praxis brought Abel closer to kiss him. Abel began to pump faster and squeeze tighter, while Praxis made a low growl and tugged gently on his lower lip with his teeth. "Praxis, I need you in me… now…" Abel moaned, brushing his lips against Praxis's. "I'm so glad you said that…" Praxis took Abel's hand away from his cock and brought him to sit on his lap. "Because I need to be in you too…" With a bit of haste Praxis brought his fingers to Abel's lips and commanded "Spit" which Abel did, seductively so. Praxis reached around and fingered at Abel's opening, willing him to relax so that he could properly prepare him.

Abel wrapped his arms comfortably around the other man's broad shoulders as he slid a finger in, then shortly after a second. Abel didn't want to admit he was used to this, it would be inappropriate to, so he simply kept quiet and let Praxis do the job. It was endearing actually that the man took so much care in making sure he was comfortable and enjoying himself.

"Are you doing alright?" Praxis asked.

Abel smiled. "Yeah, just fine… Ah-!" He was caught off guard when Praxis angled his fingers to press against that spot that made him come undone and bit his lip when he continued to rub against it. "Ah…" Watching Abel's faces were one of the best, if not _the _best part of making love to him. On several occasions watching him alone has sent him over the edge. Praxis reveled in watching Abel's face glowing with pleasure but had to stop himself from getting carried away. Pulling out, he placed his calloused hands on the blonde's hips and positioned him over the tip of his cock. He allowed Abel to set the pace at first in fear of hurting him, even though he was sure he could take it.

Abel slid down slowly until their hips met. Immediately the temperature in the room seemed to get ten degrees hotter and breaths and heartbeats quickened. Praxis exhaled raggedly and squeezed Abel's hips, wanting so badly to just throw him onto his back and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. However, there was time for that later…

Praxis was significantly bigger than Cain both in stature and genitalia which wasn't at all unwelcome. As Abel began to move he threw his head back with a moan, loving the way Praxis filled him. Abel was undeniably erotic during intimacy which for a moment made Praxis wonder just how much experience he had, but that didn't matter right now because right now he was inside of this beautiful man and said man was spilling forth delicious sounds of pleasure which were like music to his ears.

Abel began to roll his hips rhythmically, switching from up and down to gyrating circles which were enough to cause Praxis to blow right now. He kept his hands on his hips as he moved and pushed his hips upward to meet Abel's thrusts. They eventually found a tempo that was right for them both and once the pace was set their breaths and moans mingled with each other in sweet harmony. Abel touched his forehead to Praxis's and he closed his eyes, making the most wonderful sounds Praxis had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Does it feel good?" Praxis breathed, lifting one hand to move a piece of Abel's sweat-soaked fringe out of his eyes. "Y-yes… It feels amazing…" Abel opened his eyes to meet the other man's gaze and they stayed like that for a while as they moved against each other. Praxis gripped Abel's hips in just short of a bruising force. "God dammit Abel…" Praxis felt himself become impossibly aroused. Suddenly Abel felt himself being lifted and before he knew it his back was met with the cool sheets and Praxis was fucking him from above. "P-Praxis-!" Abel's body shuddered with pleasure and he cried out. He didn't even care if he could be heard, because the air was filled with sex and passion and their sweat-coated bodies collided with such unhinged delight that there was no reason not to enjoy it and vocalize that enjoyment.

Abel cried out his name over and over, bringing Praxis closer to climax each time. Praxis cursed under his breath as his own body began to shake. "Fuck, ahh Abel…!" Praxis took one last look at Abel's face, which was absolutely encompassed by pleasure and satisfaction; the blush that spread from his cheeks to his collarbone, the way his fringe clung to his face from sweat, the pretty and intoxicating sounds that poured from his swollen lips… It was just enough to undo the knot that had bundled up deep within his abdomen and throw him into one of the most intense orgasms he'd experienced yet.

Abel watched Praxis come undone and it wasn't much longer until he reached his own climax. He brought his hands to the sides of Praxis's face and pressed their foreheads together as he squirmed beneath him while his orgasm overtook his body.

Words remained unspoken as they laid together and recovered from a rather intense lovemaking session. The air was filled with their scent and their tired breaths. Another moment passed before either of them were coherent enough to keep their eyes in focus. Abel turned on his side with a satisfied sigh, reaching over to touch Praxis's face. "I don't want to let this go…" The dark-haired man turned his head to look at Abel, giving him a forlorn look. "Me neither… I love you, Abel…"

The blonde male's eyes widened at the confession. Never before had he heard those words from anyone, especially not from Cain. He almost didn't know how to react. "I… Praxis," Abel paused and glanced at Praxis's scarred eye. "I understand if you don't feel the same, but I needed to let you know…"

Abel bit his lip. There was obviously no denying it. "No, I… I love you too Praxis… I couldn't live without you," he responded, giving Praxis time to react. Suddenly the distance between them was closed with a kiss, one that was warm and affectionate and full of love, it was only natural for Abel to return it. They laid together for a while longer, exchanging longing stares and touches until it was time for their night to be over. This was always such a bittersweet moment, but tonight it was more bittersweet than ever.

End


End file.
